starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Флот обороны Новой Республики
|fragmented=27 ПБЯ |reorganized=28 ПБЯ (как Флот обороны Галактического Альянса) |dissolved= |restored= |hidec= |commander=*Верховный главнокомандующий *Флотское командование Силами обороны Новой Республики |officers= |crew= |hideu=да |flagship= |capital= |starfighters= |ground= |hideh= |campaigns=*Галактическая гражданская война *Юужань-вонгская война |battles= |hideo= |era=*Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев |affiliation=Новая Республика }} Флот обороны Новой Республики (ФОНР), обычно называемый «Флотом Новой Республики» или Космическим флотом Новой Республики, был названием флота Новой Республики. История При создании Новой Республики бывший флот Альянса состоял главным образом из переданных кораблей, преобразованных в военные добровольцами сил сопротивления, и небольшого количества судов, приобретенных ограниченными средствами Альянса повстанцев, и возглавлялся адмиралом Акбаром, который также занимал место во Временном совете. В этот период Акбар координировал Флот в достижении основной цели Совета: захвата Корусанта. По ходу Флот сражался с рядом имперских военачальников и сильно полагался на изобретательность своих офицеров, чтобы победить более совершенные корабли имперцев. После освобождения Корусанта Новая Республика реорганизовалась Общественной хартией, в котором также военная мощь Новой Республики была организована в единую командную структуру, Объединённые силы обороны Новой Республики. Корабли, истребителей и солдаты служили под командованием Верховного главнокомандующего, должность, созданную из объединения должностей министра обороны, министра армии, министр флота и министра корпуса звёздных истребителей. В то время как Силы обороны были организованы в командование флотом, разведку, технологическую и квартирмейстерские отделы, Флот обороны служил его основным действующим органом и возглавлялся непосредственно Верховным главнокомандующим, Акбаром. В это время боевые группы Новой Республики осуществляли патрулирование областей НР на основе ротации, с по крайней мере один всегда назначался защиту Корусанта, а другому поручали патрулирование «Грозовой аллеи». В 4 ПБЯ были созданы четыре флота для выполнения этой задачи. ]] Через девять лет после реорганизации флота возросло количество различных судов, которые составляли Флот обороны; корабли с сотен верфи пересекали пространство Новой Республики, составляя передовые, поддерживающие и гражданские суда Флота. Результатом неэффективности этого разнообразия побудило ввести программу рационализации Флота и повысить эффективность обслуживания. Эта программа, названная «Новый класс», предложила ФОНР новый уровень стандартизации, мощи и гибкости, которыми ранее пользовался Имперский флот. К 16 ПБЯ, новый флот, Пятая боевая группа Новой Республики, полностью составленный из кораблей «Нового класса», продемонстрировал успех программы в Кризисе Чёрного флота. Игнорируя имперскую философию кораблестроения и выбирая большее количество мелких кораблей, Новая Республика строила флотские авианосцы, звёздные разрушители типа «Республика» и маленькие линейные крейсера, уклоняясь от размеров звёздного суперразрушителя. Однако боевые группы ФОНР были разработаны как силы реагирования и, несмотря на опасения некоторых политиков во время введения в строй Пятого флота, что тот может быть инструментом завоевания. Уроки, извлеченные из Кризис Чёрного флота, в конечном счете приняли форму программы звёздных защитников, которая имела свой собственный набор критики и медленно продвигалась. Таким образом Флот не смог легко запустить контрнаступательные операции против юужань-вонгов на ранних стадиях Юужань-вонгской войны, и вновь приходилось полагаться на талантливых командующих для достижения победы. С распадом Новой Республики и формированием Галактического Альянса, Флот обороны Новой Республики официально прекратил свое существование и был заменен Флотом обороны Галактического Альянса. Типы крупных кораблей «Лусанкия».]] Линкоры * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» * Звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Дом Один» * Звёздный защитник типа «Резкий» * Звёздный защитник типа «Виконт» Линейные крейсеры * Линейный крейсер типа «Оплот» * Линейный корабль типа «Оплот» * Линейный крейсер типа «Посредник» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Воинственный» 230px|thumb|Крейсер MC90. Разрушители и крейсеры 200px|thumb|«[[Тысячелетний сокол» на фоне новореспубликаских ИЗРов.]] * Средний крейсер типа «Беларусь» * Ботанский ударный крейсер * Крейсер-заградитель CC-7700/E * Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Бесстрашный» * Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Дредноут» * Крейсер Иммобилизирующий 418 * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» * Крейсер типа «Освободитель» * Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Величественный» * Лёгкий крейсер MC40a * Звёздный крейсер MC80 * Звёздный крейсер MC80a * Звёздный крейсер MC80B * Звёздный крейсер MC90 * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Туманность» * Крейсер типа «Умелый» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Застрельщик» * Эскортный авианесущий крейсер типа «Огонь Квазара» * Крейсер типа «Республика» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Республика» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Восстановитель» Авианосцы и ударные корабли 230px|thumb|[[Флотский авианосец типа «Стойкость».]] * Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» * Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор II» * Ударный авианосец типа «Защитник» * Флотский авианосец типа «Стойкость» Фрегаты и эскортные корабли * Ударный фрегат мод. I * Ударный фрегат мод. II * Фрегат CC-7700 * Фрегат типа «Корона» * Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» * Лёгкий эскорт типа «Сачин» Корветы и канонерки * Корвет CR90 * Кореллианская канонерка DP-20 * Канонерка типа «Следопыт» * Канонерка типа «Воин» * Крейсер типа «Консульский» Разведкорабли * Разведывательное судно типа «Ищейка» * Разведывательное судно типа «Обманщик» Звёздные истребители 230px|thumb|[[Штурмовой звёздный истребитель BTL-S8 «K-wing».]] * Перехватчик A-9 «Бдительность» * Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-Wing» * Штурмовой звёздный истребитель BTL-S8 «K-wing» * Звёздный истребитель «B-Wing» * Звёздный истребитель «Защитник» * Эскортный звёздный истребитель «E-wing» * Бомбардировщик H-60 «Буря» * Перехватчик R-22 «Остриё» * Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-Wing» * Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-Wing» * Звёздный истребитель TIE/ln * Z-95 «Охотник за головами» Корабли поддержки * Транспорт «Действие VI» * Дозорный корабль типа «Агава» * Штурмовой шаттл типа «Банта» * Средний транспорт GR-75 * Судно снабжения типа «Хэджен» * Шаттл T-4a класса «Лямбда» * Десантный корабль класса «Часовой» * Грузовой корабль YT-1300 * YT-2000 Грузовой корабль * YT-2400 Грузовой корабль * Корабль-экран * Аэроспидерный транспорт «V-Wing» Появления * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine * X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue * X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service * X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement * Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor * X-wing: Rogue Squadron * X-wing: Wedge's Gamble * X-wing: The Krytos Trap * X-wing: The Bacta War * X-wing: Wraith Squadron * X-wing: Iron Fist * X-wing: Solo Command * Heir to the Empire * Dark Force Rising * The Last Command * X-wing: Isard's Revenge * Dark Empire * Dark Empire II * Empire's End * Crimson Empire * I, Jedi * Академия джедаев: Левиафан, часть 1 * Children of the Jedi * X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Before the Storm * Shield of Lies * Tyrant's Test * Ambush at Corellia * Assault at Selonia * Specter of the Past * Vision of the Future * Union * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Chewbacca * Dark Tide I: Onslaught * Dark Tide II: Ruin * Balance Point Источники * Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * The Essential Chronology * The New Essential Chronology * ''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) Категория:Флоты Новой Республики